Love comes with a Cost
by Lovaticgurl3
Summary: Alex Russo is gay but doesn't want anyone to know she she dates Mason. Big mistake Mason's ex girlfriend wants her revenge and wants to expose Alex. She pays Mitchie to break Alex's heart and expose her. What if Mitchie catches feelings.
1. Chapter 1

"Mason I don't get it" Lauren cried

"Listen I'm in love with Alex we had a good run but it's over" Mason said in his British accent and Lauren ran to the bathroom. She texted Allison too meet her in the bathroom. Allison was her best friend and knew how to comfort her. Allison was there in no time and hugged Lauren while Lauren cried.

"Why would he do this to me Alex isn't even popular or rich I am!" Lauren screamed

"He broke up with you for Alex" Allison said and Lauren nodded wiping her tears

"Alex is gay and is only using Mason to cover that up." Allison said and Lauren looked at Allison curious

"I had a thing with Alex for a while remember I told you about it. She broke up with me because she said she was going to find a fake boyfriend to cover who she is." Allison said and Lauren nodded pretending to remember. She never listened when Allison talked so she wouldn't know.

"That bitch" Lauren screamed and some freshman girls walked in

"Get out little girls" Lauren screamed and they ran fearing the senior

"Mason needs to find out but he would never believe me what am I going to do?" I said and Allison shrugged not knowing either

Lauren and Allison went back to the cafeteria and saw Alex sitting by the football players on Mason's lap. Lauren screamed in her head knowing that used to be her. She sat down with Allison and the cheerleaders and decided to think on how she was going to get revenge.

Couple hours later….

Lauren and Allison are in Lauren's room watching TV. Then her maid's daughter walks in the room. She gathered Lauren's dirty clothes and was about to walk out.

"Where's your mother" Lauren asked

"She's sick" the daughter said

"Aren't you gay" Allison said and the daughter turned around

"Umm" she said

"I saw you at a gay bar" Allison said

"Oh I think I remember you" she blushed

"Mitchie right" Allison said and Mitchie nodded

"Wait you're gay" Lauren said and Mitchie feared she was going to get accused of being a creep.

"Yes but I never watched you when you changed" Mitchie instantly defended herself

Lauren laughed and smiled. She finally knew how she was going to get Mason back and humiliate Alex. Mitchie was the golden ticket of revenge. Lauren also knew she had what Mitchie needed money. It was a win win situation.

"Hey how would you like to make $10,000" Lauren said and Allison looked at Lauren knowing what she was planning.

"I'm not going to sleep with anyone" Mitchie said and Lauren laughed

"You're really funny no look I want you to make this girl fall in love with you and record your times together." Lauren said

"Why would you need me to do that?" Mitchie asked

"The girl is pretending to be straight and stole my boyfriend will you do it?" Lauren asked

Mitchie began to think. She really needed that money. Her mother's medical bills were piling up. Her mother was her number one priority and she needed to take care of her. The task seemed easy enough. Mitchie was very cute and has many boys and girls falling for her.

"Sure I can do that" Mitchie said and Lauren instantly smiled

She will get her revenge on Alex Russo


	2. Chapter 2

Love comes with a cost

Alex POV

I know what I'm doing is wrong. But if people found out that I was gay I don't know what I would do. My brother is perfect with his fucking grades and I'm just trouble Alex. Do you know how that feels to be in the shadow of your brother all your life? Mason is the captain of the football team and the cutest boy in school my parents will be proud of me.

"Alex get down here" Dad screamed ughh what did I do now let me guess it's now a crime to be not like Justin

"Yes" I said and instantly I froze there standing in the middle of the living room was my cousin Stacy with a lot of bags.

"We have exciting news; your cousin will stay for the rest of the year and go to school with you. You guys can be best friend again like growing up." My mom said and Stacy smirked

Let me tell you something about my cousin Stacy. She's worse than being related to Justin. She's pure evil and no one knows it but me and her. Growing up with her was hell and I was so excited when we moved to New York City and left Texas. It was an escape from her.

"I missed you so much cousin" Stacy said running to me and giving me a big hug but digging her nails in my arm while doing that.

"This will be a fun year" She whispered in my ear

Mitchie POV

"So you're going to make this girl fall in love with you and then break her heart." My best friend Jason said laughing

"No I'm helping my mother pay her medical bills" I said trying to finish my art piece for Ms. Sylvester class. I absolutely hate art I wish I was in music. But they told me taking music for three years straight isn't teaching me anything.

"Do you even know Alex Russo because I do she's my Science partner" Jason said throwing his football in the air

"No I never heard of her before it's a big school and I don't pay attention to the whispers in the hallway." I said rolling my eyes

"Are you really going to do it" Jason asked looking at me seriously

I nodded I have to this is the only way I can help my mother

Then there was a knock at the door

"Are you ready" Lauren walked in to my house

"For what exactly?" I asked

"This is where you live ooh he's cute" Lauren said waving at Jason

"We have to train you so you can get Alex to fall for you." Allison said and I laughed my obnoxious laugh

"You think I need training I know how to get a girl." I said

"Alex is different from the girls I see you with." Allison said I snort

"I can get any girl I want" I said

"Fine but cheerleading practice is tomorrow afterschool." Lauren said

"Who said I was becoming a cheerleader?" I asked

"Alex will definitely fall for you quicker if you're wearing a short skirt. She likes cheerleaders." Allison said

"Fine" I said the things I do for my mother

"Mitchie doing cheerleading I have to see this" Jason said and I threw his football at him

Alex POV

"Please Ms. Sylvester I really want Art this year." I said begging my favorite teacher

"Fine but since you're so good at it I want you to help me with the students." She said and I nodded hugging her. After I found out the news about Stacy I knew I couldn't live without my favorite subject.

"Hey babe" Mason said and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He's a good guy but pretending to be in to him is so frustrating.

"Hey" I said kissing his cheek

"Tomorrow we are having a huge party after the game wear my varsity jacket ok." Mason said

"Why" I asked

"Because I want people to know you're mine" Mason said and I just wanted to gag

The bell rang and school started I ran to my next class because it was on the other side of school. While I was running I ran into this girl.

"Hey can you watch where you're going?" she said I rolled my eyes and picked up her papers

"You really can't draw" I said

"Well art is a stupid subject" she said and that got me upset art is the best subject ever

"Excuse me, maybe it's the artist that's stupid but maybe I shouldn't even call you that." I said and she finally looked up at me

Wow she was breath taking. We were so close I could see her freckles located on her nose. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and perfect lips you just want to kiss.

"Whatever just watch where you're going next time" she said getting up and walking away and I had a perfect view of her but.

That girl had a horrible attitude but she was gorgeous

Mitchie POV

"Mitchie" Allison called me to her locker at lunch

"What" I said

"I saw you with Alex Russo this morning" she said and I was confused I never met Alex

"When" I asked

"She bumped into you and your papers fell" she said

"Wait that's Alex Russo" I said and Allison nodded and left

Alex Russo is the girl who needs to fall in love with me. That's going to be hard she called me stupid this morning. I need to find a way to get on her good side. I walked into the lunchroom and so Alex sitting with Mason. I didn't notice but Alex was cute. If she didn't scream at me this morning I would have totally check her out. I got my lunch and sat with Jason.

"Saw you checking Alex out" Jason winked and I chuckled

"It's a job that's it" I said

We ate lunch and the bell rang. Ugh now I have to go to art. I hate that subject the most. Why couldn't I go to music art is stupid. When I sat in my seat Ms. Sylvester got up and began talking.

"I would like to introduce the class to my star student Alex Russo. She will be here to help you guys but remember she is still a student and has to get her work done too." Ms. Sylvester said I instantly looked up at Alex she saw me and rolled my eyes. My job just got a whole lot easier. I winked at her and began planning my attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie POV

"Oh Alex I can't get it" I whined but inside I was laughing. This is like the third time I called her over to my table. Since Alex is the assistant she is obligated to help me with my art piece. This is all part of my plan to get her. She looks like she really hates me but it's just sexual tension.

"What now?" she said looking at my art piece

"I don't know if I should paint it blue or red" I said she looked at me in disbelieve

"It's a fucking fire truck obviously you're supposed to paint it red." She screamed in my face and I started laughing inside

The bell rang and everyone left and I walked with Alex.

"So Alex wanna go to a movie tonight" I said she stared at me with disbelieve

"You never cease to amaze me why the hell would I go out with you?" she said

"Because I'm hot and you're gay" I said and she stopped walking

"I'm not gay" she said and I laughed

"Sure you're not" I said and she looked at me

"I have a boyfriend" she said and I laughed again

"Ooh you're in the closet that's cute HEY EVERYONE ALEX RUSSO IS" and I didn't finish because Alex pushed me up against a locker

"Hmm you like it rough" I winked and she shook her head

"What's the matter with you" she said and I smiled

"So I'll pick you up at 8 see you later babe" I said and walked away

Alex POV

This can't be happening. Some girl I met today knows my secret and she is forcing me to go on a date with her. How could this have happen? I tried my best to keep my secret safe. I walked into my apartment and saw my cousin on the couch I rolled my eyes.

"Hey cousin" she said and I ignored her

"That's not a nice way to treat me so you're dating Mason the captain of the football team" she said and I still ignored her

"It's funny because I could have sworn you were gay" she said

"I'm not gay" I said

"Either you're in the closet or you just don't know yet" she said

Is today the day everyone finds out my secret fuck.

"Whatever "I said and went upstairs to do my hw. When I finished I saw it was 7:10 so I decided to get dressed. Since I don't like this girl I'm not going to put in any effort. I just put on some sweats and a messy bun. I waited until she picked me up. I look at the time and it was 8:30. She was thirty minutes late and then the bell ranged. I opened the door and she was in a pink dress with a leather jacket. I couldn't lie she was hot.

"Hey babe" she said and I rolled my eyes

"You're late and don't call me that" I said and she chuckled

We got in her range rover and we headed to the theatre. In the car she was listening to her album. I'm not going to lie I'm a fan of her music but not her attitude. Al I know is she made an album after Camp Rock but never got a record deal to bad she's a really good singer.

"Do you like the song" she asked and I nodded

"Why did you ask me out today I have a boyfriend" I asked and she looked at me for a second

"Because you're cute" She said and I blushed slightly

We got to the theatre and went on line for the tickets

"I'll pick the movie and you get the snacks" I said and before she protested I pushed her off line. I got tickets to the new horror movie that I wanted to see and met up with Mitchie

"What movie did you pick?" she asked and I showed her the tickets and her eyes got wide

"A horror movie" she said and I nodded grabbing her hand so we can hurry up and get good seats

Now I know why her eyes went wide. She is absolutely scared of horror movies. She is currently hiding herself in the crook of my neck. It's really funny because big bad Mitchie is afraid. After the movie she took my hand and we got out of there quickly. When we got in the car I started to laugh she glared at me.

"You're such a baby" I said still laughing and she took my hand and licked it

"Why did you do that" I said wiping my hand

"I wanted to taste you" she winked and I blushed

"Are you going to drop me home" I said and she shook her head

"The date is not over yet" she said starting the car

"It's not a date I don't like you I'm straight" I screamed in the car

She ignored me and kept driving. She stopped at an ice cream shop. I love ice cream so I was happy. She got out the car and opened my door and offered her hand. For some strange reason I couldn't say no so we held hands entering the shop. She brought our ice cream and instead of getting in the car we walked around.

"Are you enjoying yourself" she asked I shook my head

"Why not?" she asked

"Well I was forced to go on this date." I said and she laughed

"No you weren't you could have said no. Look Alex I really like you and I won't tell anyone you're gay I just want to get to know you" she said and I smiled

"Well if you wanted to get to know me you could have just asked" I said and she smiled

We spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing in the car. We talked about Camp Rock and me being a lesbian. That was the first time I felt comfortable talking about that. I told her about my evil cousin and she told me about her evil ex Shane. We had a lot of fun. Then suddenly she took out her guitar and started to sing.

"I wrote this song about you" she said and I blushed

_My state of mind_

_Has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find_

_A way that I can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_

_You're all around_

_With you, I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I've got to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine_

_Alone inside_

_I can only hear your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_I can't find my mind_

_Keeps on coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_

_It's killing me, you're all I see_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I've got to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine_

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about fate_

_Just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now, today_

_I've got to find a way, yeah_

_Mine, until you're mine_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I've got to fight_

_Without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_My state of mind_

_Has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

I smiled and leaned in to give her a hug. When she dropped me off she walked me to my door. We looked at each other for a while before we lean in and kissed

One word to describe that kiss Amazing


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie POV

First date went exactly how I expected. I took the camera out of my car and put it on my desk. This was easier than I thought. I really thought Alex would have a better wall up. I changed in my pajamas and picked up my phone

**First date went well I have it on tape-Mitchie**

I sent to Lauren

**Come over please-Mitchie**

I sent to Miley

Miley was my on and off girlfriend from a different school. Right now we are off but I'm ready to get back together. I know if I am going to keep Alex strictly business I need Miley to keep me from falling for her. I felt two buzz and looked at my phone

**Perfect ;)- Lauren**

**Coming over babe :*-Miley**

I smiled I cleaned up my bed and waited for Miley. She came through the window and I smiled. I kissed her which ended up into a make out session. I told her about the job and she looked concerned

"Why you look upset princess" I said calling her my cute nickname for her

"I don't want you to fall for her and dump me. That's what usually happens in movies." Miley pouted and I laughed I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"That's not going to happen you know why because I love you" I said and she smiled and we laid down

"ok but no kissing her" Miley said

"I have to so she can fall for me" I said and she sighed

"Fine but do not under any circumstance have sex with her or else you and her will die." Miley said which made her look so sexy

"I promise" I pinky swear with her and kissed her pinky

"I'm ready to sleep" Miley said and I laughed

"ok princess I just have to text Alex goodnight" I said and she groaned and I just kissed her loving the jealous side of Miley

**Goodnight babe:*- Mitchie**

I sent her and cuddled with Miley. Miley fell asleep and I was watching her. She is so cute. I really love this girl and I hope this job won't make her feel insecure. I kissed her forehead and took pictures of her sleeping. Then I saw Alex texted me

**Sweet dreams dork-Alex**

I chuckled and turned off the light going to sleep

Lauren POV

"Mason I'm serious she's just using you. Alex Russo is gay." I tried to explain to him and he shook his head

"I get that you're jealous but don't spread rumors about my girlfriend." Mason said angrily

I hate that he doesn't believe me and for once in my life I'm telling the truth

"Ughh why won't you believe me I can't wait until you find out the truth." I said walking away from his locker

Alex POV

"Alex hurry up we're going to be late for school" I heard Harper my best friend scream

I walked down the stairs and she smiled

"Are you trying to impress someone" she said and I smiled

"I'm kind of dating this girl Mitchie" I said and she dropped her jaw. Harper is one of the people who know I'm gay. I just don't like talking about it but Mitchie made me more comfortable about talking about it.

"Are you serious what about Mason" Harper said

"You know that is only a cover up I have no feelings for him at all" I said and she nodded and we walked to school

Stacy POV

I got up from my hiding spot. So my little cousin is in the closet. Maybe she just needs a push out. I laughed

"I wonder who Mitchie is" I said to myself still laughing this will be fun

Mitchie POV

Sitting in art is pure torture. I hate this subject with a passion. I looked over to Alex drawing in her sketch book. I smirked did she dress up for me. I found it funny how easy it is for me to make her fall for me. A part of me feels bad but I want to get paid. Now I need to ask her on a second date.

"Dressing up for me" I said moving my chair close to her I saw her bush how easy she can be!

"No and can you keep your voice low someone can hear you I'm still with Mason" she said

"But I want you to myself" I said sliding my hand up and down her thigh watching her shiver

"Stop" she hissed and I rolled my eyes

"Only if you allow me to take you on a second date after school." I winked

"Sure where to meet you" she asked

"After cheerleading practice just come into the gym around 3" I said and she nodded

…..

"I can't believe how easy it was for you to get Alex under your control." Jason said and I laughed we were currently eating lunch

"What can I say ladies love me, but anyways what should I do for Miley and I one year anniversary." I asked

"Get her a threesome with Alex" Jason said and I laughed

"Hmm that wouldn't be a bad idea"I said licking my lips

"So you do like Alex" Jason asked

"Of course not my heart totally belongs to Miley but I won't deny Alex is hot" I shrugged

I look around the cafeteria and saw Alex and her boyfriend eating lunch. I rolled my eyes because there is absolutely no chemistry between them. Not like Miley and I well no one can compare to us we're the best couple ever. I saw how annoyed she was with him which made me chuckled

…

At cheerleading practice Alex came a little early to meet me. So she watched us from the blenchers. I made sure to give her a little show which made her blush. Lauren and Allison were sending me smirks. After practice Lauren pulled me aside

"You're doing really good Mitchie. Here's a little bonus for your good work." She said handing me $900. OMG that's a lot of money to me.

"Just doing my job" and we smiled at each other and I walked over to Alex

"Hey babe do you like my uniform" I said and she waved

"A lot" she said

"Ok ready to go I have a perfect place for our second date" I said

"Sure lets go" she said we walked out

I turned around and looked at Lauren and winked at her


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie POV

"Hey Mrs. Jenkins, can I get a booth for two?" I said and she nodded. She sat us down and gave us menus

"Who's this Mitchie? You never bring girls over here she must be special." Mrs. Jenkins winked and Alex blushed. I stared at Alex for a moment wondering why I took her here out of all places. I never brought Miley here and this place is really special to me. My grandparents used to bring me here all the time.

"Yeah she is really special" I said and looked down at the menu trying not to look at Alex. _Think of Miley…Miley…Miley_

"Mitchie are you ok?" Alex said and I nodded

"So Alex, what are you thinking of doing after high school?" I asked

"I'm going to move to New York and major in Graphic design." Alex said

"I hate art" I said and she laughed

"Because you're not good at it" Alex said and I laughed it was true

"But you have an amazing voice I love your album" she said and then she looked like she regret what she said

"Hmm is someone a fan" I teased and she shook her head

"Only a fan of your voice you have a bad attitude" she said and went in her bag and got her sketch book out. I was so surprised that she talked to me like that no one has ever talked to me like that.

"Excuse me for your information when I went to Camp Rock I was the nicest person there" I said and she looked at me and back to drawing in her sketch book.

"What happen then" she asked

"Shane" I shrugged and she looked at me and gave me her sketch book

"Wow this is beautiful" I said

There was a picture of me on stage and millions of fans cheering. It was so real. I was in love with this drawing.

"I drew it when I went to your concert last year I was just making some adjustments" she said and I smiled at her

The date went really good. I'm so used to going on dates were it ends in arguments. With Alex she doesn't cause any drama which made it really fun. Plus she actually made me talk Miley usually talks about herself. Dating Alex is really different I wonder how my relationship with Miley would be if she was like this.

"What's your favorite song by me" I asked as we walked to her door

"Believe in me definitely it's such a deep song. That song really tells people there is more to you than a bad attitude." She joked and I smiled

"If I have such a bad attitude why are you with me" I asked

"Because you're so cute." She said and I grabbed her waist and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck and deepened it. She was a really good kisser. I released her and kissed her cheek. When she left I sighed. It's just a job Mitchie I told myself.

Alex POV

I walked into the living room to be annoyed by my cousin.

"Was that Mitchie" she said and I paused

"Excuse me" I said and she laughed

"You heard me was that Mitchie the girl you're dating." Stacy said and my heart dropped

"I have a boyfriend" I said and she got up and left

How does she know everything?

**Babe we should do something tonight-Mason**

Ughh I forgot I actually had to do stuff with him. I texted him sure. I decided to do my homework until he came. When he did he decided we should go to the arcade. I love the place so I was actually excited. When we got there we played and I actually had fun. Mason is a really good guy and I like him but just as a friend. Then I heard Mitchie's laugh. I turned around and saw her with some girl. I looked at their interaction. They seem like they were more than friends. Suddenly her eyes connected with me yup she knew she was caught. I turned to Mason and asked him to get me more tokens. Mitchie came over to me and left the girl.

"Alex what are you doing here" she said

I knew Mitchie's type. She's a player and having more than one girl is a hobby. She really doesn't care about people's feelings. However I also know that's only because she got hurt before.

"Mason wanted to go on a date." I said and before she said something the girl she was with came over

"Babe why did you leave…Oh hi who are you" the girl said

"Oh I'm just a friend from school I don't want to ruin your date have fun" I said and the girl smile

"It's ok it's our one year anniversary." She said and I was shocked

"Wow that's amazing congratulations you guys look like a cute couple. See you at school Mitchie" I said and left

"Alex I" I heard Mitchie said but she never finished she knew she was wrong.

I decided to spend the rest of the night having fun with my boyfriend. I could feel Mitchie's eyes on me but I didn't pay attention to her. I'm not going to make her ruin my night we only been on two dates. My mistake was putting my walls down.

Mitchie POV

Shit this is bad. I explained to Miley who she was and Miley apologized but that didn't help. Alex will never go on a date with me again. I watched her the whole night I didn't like how touchy feely Mason was being. He needed to get his hands off of her now! Miley could see I was distracted and pretended to be tired and asked to be driven home. I got home and decided to text Alex

**I'm sorry…**

She didn't text back…

The next morning I saw her by her locker and decided to talk to her.

"You didn't text me back" I said and she looked at me

"I didn't have anything to say" she said and gave me a book

"I got you guys a gift for your anniversary" she said and walked away

In the book was a framed picture of Miley and I. She really remembered Miley's features. It was amazing. She also framed the picture of me on stage. There was a note attached to it

_I hope I get to see you on stage again. That's where you belong…Alex_

Fuck I really messed up…


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie POV

It's not just the job anymore. I feel really bad for hurting Alex. She was really fun to hang out with. I feel like I lost a friend. I have to fix this and I know exactly how. I grabbed my guitar and headed to Alex's house. I knocked on the door and a girl opened it. I became suspicious she couldn't move on that fast right?

"Is Alex home" I asked

"You must be Mitchie" the girl said and I nodded

Maybe this is her sister?

"She's upstairs in her room I'm Stacy her cousin" Stacy said I nodded and walked upstairs and found the door labeled Alex. I opened the door forgetting to knock. There she was drawing in her sketch book looking all adorable. Wait did I just say adorable?

"Hey" I said quietly

She looked up at me and then down at her sketch book. I closed the door and sat next to her on the floor. She didn't seem to care and I sat there preparing what I was going to say.

"If you're here to tell me sorry don't waste your time." She said and I looked at her and she gave me a small smile

"What I did was stupid? I should have broken up with Miley before I asked you out. That night I was going to break up with her. I didn't even get a chance to because I saw you." I said even though I was lying

"Why did you ask me out if you had a girlfriend?" she asked

"Because I've had a crush on you since last year." I lied again; I didn't even know she existed last year

"You were going to dumb her on your anniversary." She asked

"I kind of forgot our anniversary." I said another lie

"Hmm do you guys still go out?" she asked and I shook my head damn another lie

"I broke up with her that day. I told her the truth. She was mad but I was too. But mad at myself that I hurt you like that." I said she laughed wait why is she laughing?

"You dated this girl for a year and you're worried about me." She said and I didn't know what to say

"It's crazy what you're doing to me." I said trying to cover myself up she laughed again

"Cut the bullshit. I know your type. You wanted to have two girlfriends but you didn't think you would get caught." She said and I was shocked that wasn't my type but I should go along with it

"I'm sorry" I said and she stayed quiet

"I guess it's time for plan B

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

_So now you see why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

You have such a beautiful voice." She said and looked at me

"Not as beautiful as you" I said and she smiled

"You know what makes me different from all the girls you dated?" she asked

"What" I said confused

"I don't believe any of your bullshit" she said and I didn't know what to say. And the most unexpected thing happens. She kissed me. We ended up on her bed in a full make out session. She broke the kiss for air.

"What does this mean?" I asked

"Nothing" she says getting up from the bed ready to leave the room

"Huh?" I said she turns and looks at me

"I can't trust you and what's a relationship without trust." She says

I leap out of the bed and pin her against the wall. I pecked her lips.

"There's something about you. Don't you dare say what I'm saying is bullshit. I don't know what it is about you? I took you to my favorite restaurant somewhere I never took anyone. I think about you before I go to sleep. I'm not going to lie to you and say I love you. Honestly I think I'm so attracted to you because of the challenge. But it's not just that. You don't believe everything I say. You talk to me like no one has ever talked to me before." I said looking her dead in the eye. Suddenly Alex started crying and I was surprised.

"I don't want to let you in" she cried

"Why" I asked

"Like you said every hello ends with a goodbye" She said

"I'm not leaving you" I said

"Please don't" she said and we started kissing and I felt her tears run down my cheek.

Stacy POV

Hmm this is more interesting than I thought I got up and went to my room to start planning.

A few hours later…

Alex and I are currently cuddled together talking and laughing

"I can't believe you thought pretending that your mother was rich was going to last." Alex laughed

"I just wanted to fit in at the time." I said playing in her hair

"I like you the way you are" she said and I pecked her lips

Miley and I never acted like this. I like this.

"Let's order pizza" Alex said getting up I groan missing her next to me

"Alright I'll pick out the movie while you do that." I said and she nodded

She left the room and my phone ranged

"Please tell me you fixed that problem." Lauren hissed in the phone

"Yes don't worry. Alex and I are fine. She doesn't suspect anything. So you can continue paying me for dating her. I need you to pay me tomorrow so I can take her to a concert. So we can make sure she is still in to me." I said and Lauren agreed and I hung up

"Wow" I heard behind

Shit….


	7. Chapter 7

Shit

I turned around and saw Stacy behind me.

"You're dating my cousin for money" Stacy said and I nodded slowly preparing for what's going to happen next

"This changes everything" she mumbled to herself and walked out

I sat there surprised and then Alex came in

"Everything ok" she asked and I nodded

Monday…

Yesterday I turned off my phone and sat in my bed and started to think. I like Alex and I know that's a problem. The more time I spend with her the more I like her. It fucking sucks because this is a job. I walked to my locker and saw Mason and Alex kissing. I instantly got jealous. I hate that we have to hide but at the same time isn't that a part of my job to expose her. I wish I could get the money another way. I love my mom but hurting Alex is becoming too much. Miley I thought about her for an hour. The more time I spent with Alex the more I notice how fucked up Miley and I relationship is. Alex is so loving and caring and Miley is more get my food fucking bitch.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated" I mumbled

"Hmm I told you this was a bad idea" Jason came up to me and I stuck my tongue at him

"I'm falling for her" I said and he hugged me trying to comfort me

"Mitchie" I heard Lauren say behind me

I turned around and saw her and Allison.

"How's the Alex project going" she said and I rolled my eyes I really don't want to do this anymore

"It's good she's falling for me by next week Friday she should be in love with me." I said and felt horrible saying it

"Good record everything so by Next Saturday we could show the whole school at the dance" Lauren said and I became angry

"I thought only Mason was going to see it" I said my plan was to make only Mason see it force him to shut up and still be with Alex. What a freaking dream!

"No that slut stole my boyfriend she is going down" Lauren said and they left

"Ughh" I said and then I saw Mason walking towards us. Why is Alex's boyfriend coming to me?

"Are you Mitchie?" Mason asked and I nodded slowly wondering why he is asking this

"I'm having a party after the game on Friday and I know you're Alex's friend so you guys are invited" he said and walked away

"We're going to a party awesome" Jason said

Alex POV

"Stacy stop" I said

"Why can't you listen to me!" she screamed

"Because I know you and you're a liar" I said

"I'm serious Mitchie is being paid to be your girlfriend by Lauren. They are going to humiliate you." She said and I rolled my eyes

"Sure" I said sarcastically

"I know we had our differences in the past but you're family and if someone is trying to hurt you I have to look out for you. Only I can mess with you not other people." She said

"Stacy shut up you don't know Mitchie she's sweet" I said

"Then why didn't she break up with Miley before she asked you out. Fine if you don't believe me I'm going to get proof" she said and left my lunch table

"Hey Alex" Mitchie said and I smiled when I saw her

"Hi Mitchie" I said

"Mason invited me to his party so when are we going to spend time together. Knowing football players you will be like a trophy all night" Mitchie said

"Are you going to miss me that much? Don't worry we are going to dance all night together" I said

"Good because you're mine" She said and I blushed

"Meet me at in the janitor's closet in ten minutes" she said and I nodded

Mitchie POV

Lauren gave me a script she wants Alex and I to say in the janitor's closet. I hate this but I have to. I sat up the camera in the closet and got ready

"Hey babe" she said and I motioned her to sit on my lap so the camera could see us

"I hate seeing you and Mason together do you love him" I asked

"Of course not I'm 100% lesbian." She says

"How does it feel when he kisses you" I asked as the script told me to do

"Horrible no connection at all" she says perfect

"I think I'm falling in love with you" she said oh why she had to say that on camera

Few hours later

"Hahaha this is so funny" Lauren said while watching the video. After she said she might love me she attacked me with her lips and it's all on camera.

"Yeah" I said not really happy

"Next Saturday I'll pay you 20,000 ok" Lauren said and my jaw dropped that's double

"Um thank you" I said and she continued to laugh at the video


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday Morning**

**Mitchie POV**

I hate myself so much.

"Mitchie I don't think you should continue this" my mother said then coughed

I decided to tell her how I will be able to pay for her surgery

"Mom I need to we need the money." I said

"But you're hurting this girl and I can tell you're falling in love with her." My mom said and I groaned

"That's the problem mom I'm falling for her and I'm with Miley" I said

"I never liked that Miley girl" my mom said and I rolled my eyes I already knew that

"Mom focus what should I do? Maybe if I tell her about it before, and she will be ok with it and I still get the money." I said smiling hopefully

"Mitchie you know that won't happen" my mother said and I frowned

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school today" my mom said and I nodded trying to gather my thoughts

Alex POV

I noticed Mitchie wasn't here and I became worried. If she isn't here today I wonder if she will go to the party. The party would suck without her. I'm usually the type of girl to keep my defenses up but with Mitchie it's different. It's like that Demi Lovato song Heart Attack. Mitchie and Demi kind of looks alike, they're both gorgeous.

"Alex you're zoning out" Jason said next to me

"Hey where's Mitchie?" I asked I know Jason is her best friend so he probably knows about us

"I don't know probably at home taking care of her mother." He said and I became interested

"Why would she be doing that?" I asked

"Her mother is very sick she needs surgery." He said and my heart dropped

Mitchie never told me she must be devastated.

I decided that focusing on science was too much and let Jason do all the work. He didn't mind. After class I called Mitchie to make sure she's ok.

"Hey" she said

"Hi are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm just taking care of my mother. Don't worry I'll be at the party." Mitchie said and I instantly smiled

"Good it would suck without you. Miss you" I said and then hung up

A few hours later…

I sat in the stands of the football game. I had to go since I'm dating Mason but I was also there for a specific cheerleader. I saw Mitchie in her cheerleading outfit jumping all around and my heart sped up. She was so hot. I'm so glad she's my girlfriend. I don't know if I should tell her but I'm falling in love with her. Everything about her is amazing. I wink at her and she gave me her smile. Her smile is the biggest smile ever. Yup I'm in love with her.

"Hey babe" Mason said and I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips

I still have to keep up my act to hide who I am. Mason is a sweet guy I really hope he finds a good girl. I picked him because Lauren doesn't deserve him. She always cheated on him and everyone knew it but him.

"Ready to go to the party" he said taking my hand

"Sure but I'll meet you in the car I have to say hi to my friend real quick" I said and he nodded kissing my cheek

I walked pass Lauren and Allison. I waved at Allison my ex and put the middle finger up at Lauren.

"Hey cheerleader" I said and Mitchie stopped drinking her water

"Did I just see Mason kissing on my girl" Mitchie said and I laughed

"It's not funny next time he's getting punched in the face" Mitchie said seriously

"Come on babe you know I only have eyes for you. I'm going to the party now. See you there" I said and she grabbed my wrist

"Hold up we're not going together?" she asked

"You know we can't. I have to go with Mason" I said when did Mitchie become the jealous type?

"Break up with him" Mitchie said

"Umm excuse me?" I asked

"Why can't you? You really don't need to continue this. A lot of girls are single and they're not called gay." Mitchie said she did have a point

"I know but I have to do this" I said and she shook her head

"Break up with him or we're through" Mitchie said and walked away

What just happen?

I got in the car with Mason and I began frowning

"Hey what happen?" he asked

"Nothing can we just go to the party" I asked giving him a weak smile

Mitchie POV

I decided that if Alex breaks up with Mason then Lauren wouldn't have to embarrass Alex. She will have Mason and this whole deal will be over. I gave Alex an ultimatum and I hope her reputation isn't more important than me.

I got to the party with Jason and he totally left me. I got a drink and saw Mason and Alex flirting in a corner that made my blood boil. I looked around the party for people I know. I didn't really know anyone but Allison and Lauren. I would never hang out with them so I'm totally lonely. Alex promised we would spend the night together.

"You look bored" someone said next to me. I looked and saw one of my favorite people

"Caitlyn!" I screamed and hugged her. I'm sure Alex heard me but I didn't care

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"You know just going to a party" I said

"We need to catch up" she said and I nodded

She grabbed my hand and led me to the backyard. We sat on the swings and decided to tell her everything.

"Wow" She said and I sighed

"I know what am I going to do?" I asked

"You need the money for your mom. I think you should continue and deal with the aftermath later." She said and I sighed

"I don't know how I'm going to do that?" I asked

Caitlyn looked behind me and back at me.

"Wanna practice" she said and I was confused

"What do you mean" I asked

"Do you wanna practice dealing with Alex after a big situation?" she asked and I was confused

"How" I asked and she looked behind me again

"Like this" she said and pulled me in a kiss

Before I could push her off and ask what is she doing? I heard my name

"Mitchie" Alex said behind me

Shit


End file.
